Tomorrow's Eternity
by Renangel
Summary: Her kingdom is under attack and the only place her people can send her is to his homeland...that is if they will accept her. LOTR/SM
1. Default Chapter

All right, I know I haven't finished my other LOTR ficcie, bu I couldn't help myself. I just *have* to get this out before anyone else takes this ides. I'm happy to say that this one is totally *original*, unlike my other one. I still don't know if I'll ever finish my other ficcie, 'cause I have a HUMONGOUS writer's block. U.U; Neeways, pleaz enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the rings or Sailor Moon. ::cries:: But I DO own this story plot. DO NOT STEAL!!!!!!! If you do, I will send out my Lego-chan to hunt you down!!!!! (maybe not, I like to keep him close to me...but I'll send someone!)  
  
PS: This WILL be a Legolas/Serenity pairing. No and's, if's, or but's.  
  
Tomorrow's Eternity  
Chapter 1  
  
She'd first met him a week ago, on her first trip down to Middle-earth. It was forbidden to do so, she knew, but...well hey, everyone has to rebell sometime! Most people tend to do it in their younger years, and by Lunarian terms she was young, with only 1500 years under her belt; 15 years in human terms.  
  
Ever since she had first looked up into the night sky and seen the beautiful blue-green planet of Middle-earth, Serenity knew she had to visit it; it was just...so beautiful. There were so many colors there, unlike the Moon. Most of the colors in her kingdom consisted of shades of silver and white. It got pretty boring after a while.   
  
For most of her younger life, the only thing that kept Serentiy back was fear, fear of being caught. There was a rule, one rule as old as the Moon Kingdom itself: no being from the Silver Alliance was to come in contact with the inhabitants of Middle-earth. This rule was basically translated into: no one is allowed to go to Middle-earth.   
  
This was the "taboo" that no one was allowed to break on punishment of death. But no one could kill the only heiress of the Silver Alliance, now could they?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
Serenity flopped down on her bed and sighed. Boooorring. She was bored out of her mind. Usually, she would have lessons at this time of day, but not today. Her mother, Queen Selenity, had called a meeting with the heads of the Planets in the Silver Alliance, so Serenity's Senshi had to go back to their home planets to rule while their partens were on the Moon. Along with them went Serenity's tutor, the senshi of Mercury.  
  
Now, she had nothing to do, and no one to talk to. Serenity sighed and rolled over to stare out her window...only to see Middle-earth hanging low in the sky. A slow smile spread across the moon Princess's face as she turned an idea over in her head. Her mother, as well as all of the other Planetary Monarches were in a meeting that would be going on for quite a while. Her senshi were all on their home planets, incapable of barging in. And the rest of the palace staff wouldn't dare enter her room without permission. Now was the perfect time to pay a little visit to Middle-earth. After all, she had to know the planet that she would be protecting one day...  
  
Serenity jumped off of the bed and ran over to the doors, bolting them closed. Next, she went to her closet and changed into something more sutible. She put on a dark green halter top and long black leggings. On her feet were a pair of sturdy brown boots, and around her waist she had buckled a short sword. Only a fool would go to an unknown place unarmed. She might not have been the best with a sword, but she could still defend herself in a sticky situation. Quickly, she swept her hair up into a high pony-tail with a couple of silver tresses framing her face.  
  
She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She looked every bit the part of a rebellious teen. A part of her, the Princess part, frowned at this, but the child-like spirit in her didn't really care. Closing her eyes, Serenity began to chant the transportation spell, one of the first she'd learned.  
  
"I Serenity of the Moon,  
Ask of it to grant a boon,  
Lend your child a beam of light,  
To transport me away from sight,  
Away! To Middle-earth I wish to go!"  
  
The windows flew open and a beam of silver light flew in to make contact with the crescent moon on Serenity's forehead. Slowly, the silver beam of light spread until it totally covered Serenity. There was a flash of light so intense that it completely obscured Serenity from view. When it died down, the Princess of the Moon was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I'm done! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ::cough cough:: ::choke:: Okei dokie, you may all officially call me crazy now. ::sweatdrop:: But only if you review. If anyone still doesn't get this, it takes place during the Silver Millenium. There is no Usagi, only Serenity. There is no Earth, only Middle-earth. The Moon orbits around Middle-earth, and Endymion never existed. Kay kay? REVIEW!!!!!!!  
^.~  
PS: If I get enough reviews, I'll post chapter two up later today. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU!!!!!! Thank you guys for the reviews and the helpful links to great sites. You guys are just the best! ^.~ Oh, it has come to my attention that some people would like an e-mail when I update, so I've decided to start a mailing list for this story. If you would like to be a part of it, just review and leave your e-mail address. Thanx!   
  
Disclaimers: Same as chappie 1  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
PS: Lunarian is going to be Japanese...just so I have something to work with...-.-;;;  
  
Tomorrow's Eternity  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oof!" Serenity exclaimed as the breath was knocked out of her upon her landing. Slowly, she regained her breath and adjusted to the increase in gravity. "Ugg," Serenity groaned as she got up, brushing bits of leaves and such out of her hair and off of her clothes, "I *really* need to practice that spell." She huffed and straightened her sword belt before glancing around at her surroundings.  
  
"Wow," Serenity whispered in awe. She had landed in the forest; what forest, she did not know. However, it was fall time and the trees were beautiful. The leaves had just turned into different colors, giving Serenity a view of how colorful they could be. Slowly, as if in a trance, she walked up to the nearest tree and lay a slender hand on its trunk.  
  
'Trees on the Moon were never like this,' Serenity thought, 'They're always the same with white trunks and silver leaves. Beautiful...but coldly so, not like ther trees down here. They were so vibrant...so full of life.' She tilted her head back and tried to see the top of the tree, but she couldn't. Another difference between the Moon's trees and these.  
  
'I wonder what Middle-earth would look like from so high up.' Serenity mused silently. She reached up and grabbed on of the lower branches of the tree. Testing to see if it would hold her weight, Serenity used it to pull herself up onto it. Slowly, she made her way up higher up on the tree, almost falling off twice. On the second time, she screamed and grabbed the branch she was on, hugging it for all she was worth.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Legolas was out hunting in the woods of his homeland when he heard a scream. Immediatly, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and knocked (AN: is that right? I haven't done archery in a while...-.-) it. 'Orcs?' he asked himself. Lately, there had been more and more sightings of Orcs in their forests, and that made the Mirkwood elves nervous. An increase in those foul creatures could only mean that Evil was drawing near. Now, most elves went out in groups of three to four, not wanting to be caught alone when a party of Orcs decided to ambush them.   
  
Because he was the sole heir to the throne, Legolas usually went out with a few of the royal guards. But today, he'd gone out alone, hoping to catch some time away from the royal courts. His father, King Thranduil, had been pressing him to find a bride recently, something Legolas did not think he was ready for.  
  
Gripping his bow tightly in his hands, the elfin prince headed towards the direction in which he heard the scream. When he came to a tree with only a young girl {or so he thought} clinging to a branch towards the top, he blinked, somewhat confused. There was no Orc, or anything else dangerous or could cause a maiden to scream. So why did she?  
  
Legolas shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about why. She was human and she was in the woods of Mirkwood. By the law of the Elves, she had to die. 'But...' Legolas hesitated, he couldn't just kill her. What if she really had a reason to be there, or if she wasn't here by choice or... there were so many possibilities... The elf shook his head once more; there was only one way to find out for sure. Gripping his bow in his hands, and getting ready to shoot at any minute, he called out, "Ya na-lle?! Mani nev-lle e' Mirkwood!?!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Oh shit.' Serenity mentally cursed, squeezinf her eyes closed and clutching the branch, 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!!!' Was all that ran through her head. She'd forgotten about her fear of heights. It wasn't bad, and on;y occured on *really* high places. The trees on the moon weren't so high, so she'd never had to worry about it, but the trees on Middle-earth...  
  
'Serenity!!! Baka, baka, baka! You said so yourself that the trees down here were tall!!! Arrrggg!' she mentally berated herself while letting out a tiny whimper. 'I wanna go home...I never should have come down here! Now I...'  
  
She was cut off as a voice shouted out "Ya na-lle?! Mani nev-lle e' Mirkwood!?!"  
  
Serenity blinked. 'Uh oh...I'm in *deep* trouble now, an inhabitant of Middle-earth!!!!' She lay perfectly still on the branch. Maybe, he hadn't noticed her, maybe, if she didn't acknowlegde him, he'd go away. Yeah right, and pigs can fly.  
  
Legolas frowned, why wasn't the human responding? Maybe she didn't understand Elvish? "Who are you!? And why are you in Mirkwood!?!" he asked again in Common.  
  
'Oh well...time to face the music.' Serenity slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, only to see the most beautiful (AN: Hey, elves *are* beautiful and so's Lego-chan...in a masculine sort of way) creature she'd ever layed eyes on. One look into his ice-blue eyes, and she knew she'd fallen in love.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Welp, this is the *real* chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it!!! ^^ REVIEW!!!! I need feedback!  
  
~Toodles! 


	3. Chapter 3

All righty peoples, here's the next chappie! Sorrie for the delay! Anyways, there isn't much to say so I'll just let you guys read the next chappie! ^.~  
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
[...] translations  
*Lunarian=Japanese  
  
Tomorrow's Eternity  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas frowned slightly, the human maiden was not answering. "I will ask again," he repeated in Common, "Who are you, and why are you in the woods of Mirkwood?"  
  
'Huh?' Serenity thought ::insert big red question marks:: , 'What type of language is he using? Chikuso! I should have payed more attention to Mercury when she was teaching me about Middle-earth!'  
  
Legolas creased an eyebrow, 'Why is she not replying? Can it be that she is here out of ill will? She certainly doesn't seem so, I feel no shadow in my mind.' (AN: Legolas says that he felt a shadow in his mind a couple of times in the book. Later, we find out that either a: evil was near, or b: something really bad was happening ie: the attack on Lothlorien)  
  
Serenity smiled weakly and stuttered, "K-k-konnichi wa?" Hey! how would you feel if you were being questioned in some strange language with a deadly arrow pointed your way!?! (AN: If my Lego-chan is the one pointing it, I'LL DIE HAPPY!!!! ^^)  
  
Confusion was seen in the Elfin Prince's eyes, 'Why did the maiden not understand what he said? Was she just pretending not to? And I have never heard the type of dialect she speaks.' Slowly, he lowered his bow and put the arrow back into the quiver, 'I guess she poses no threat for now.'  
  
Serenity looked at Legolas, glad that she was no longer the target of a very deadly weapon. Her eyes lowered in relief, only to remind herself of how high up she really was. Swallowing another scream , [who knows what other things it would attract?] she gripped the branch more tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Yet, despite her best attempts to stop it, a slight whimper escaped from her throat.  
  
'Why is the maiden scared?' Legolas wondered. He'd already put away his weapon. Slowly, he walked over to the tree that Serenity was on, she was so high up that even he, an elf, had to tilt his head back to catch a glimpse of her. (1) "M'Lady, you can come down now, I am not going to hurt you."   
  
Serenity looked down, where she'd heard the voice coming from. That was probably the biggest mistake she'd made thus far this century. "Kami-sama..." (God...) she whimpered, feeling very dizzy all of the sudden. She started to tremble, gripping the branch with such force that her whole hand was rapidly becoming an unhealthy shade of white.  
  
'Is she afraid of heights?' The Mirkwood Prince asked himself, recalling that humans often were. It was a very rare syndrome for elves, since most of them spent their lives among trees as tall as the ones Serenity was on. In fact, there was only one elf ever that had been afraid of heights. Sighing, Legolas climbed up the tree, easily walking on its branches.  
  
Serenity started when she felt the branch sink a bit. Cracking her eyes open a bit, she found out that it was due to the fact that the inhabitant of Middle-earth was standing on the branch right in front of her...wait a minute...standing? She blinked and did a double take; yup, he was standing on the branch all right, without holding onto anything too! 'Oh my...' was all the Moon Princess could think.  
  
Legolas crouched down and offered a hand to the trembling girl, "Come on, now." he said softly, even though he knew she did not understand, (2) "I will not let you fall."  
  
Serenity looked at Legolas's outstretched hands, severly tempted to take them. 'But I'll fall!' a voice inside her head wailed, as she shook her head.  
  
Legolas, seeing Serenity shake her head, gently reached over and pried her hands off from the tree branch, smiling in amusement at her frightened exclaimation of "Eep!". He picked her up princess stlye and cradled her in his arms, jumping down from the tree. The elfin prince winced as the young girl shrieked in fright, hurting his highly sensitive ears.  
  
Landing gracefully on the forest floor, he gently let go of the female. Only then did he notice the crescent moon insigna on her forehead. Also, Legolas noted with interest, she had silver hair too! At first, he had thought that the whitish color was just because of the glare of the sun, but now... What did this mean? As far as he could recall, silver was not a natural hair color for the race of men. In fact, he had never heard of anyone with silver hair in any of the races on Middle-earth. "Ya naa lle? " [who are you?] Legolas asked in a whisper, wishing the maiden could answer.  
  
Serenity, for her part, was looking down at her fet in embarresment, a blush tinting her face. Oh how she wished she could sink into the ground! It was so embaressing to have to be carried down from the tree. Now he knew of her one great fear, and the great impression she'd hoped to give the inhabitants of Middle-earth was ruined. 'Wait a minute...' Serenity suddenly thought, 'What type of race is he? I seem to recall that there are as many as 5 different races!' She looked up at Legolas's face and reached up with her right hand. Gently, she used a slender finger to trace the features on his face, ignoring the startled look she was getting from him.   
  
Legolas's thoughts were in a disarray, never, in all of his years had anyone done something like this. A million questions raced though his head, each clamoring to be answered. And yet, the most peculiar one was this: 'Why do I like it? Why do I accept it?' For, in fact, he did. The young elf prince found himself liking this mysterious maiden's gentle, feather-like touch. It calmed him somehow, making him forget the troubling thoughts that had plagued him earlier.   
  
Serenity traced Legolas's jawline and followed it up to his ear. Her blue eyes widened when she saw it. 'It's pointed!' Quickly, she looked at his hair, a pale, sunshine color, and took into account his height, 'Around six feet.' she estimated. Processing all of this in her mind, the silver-haired Princess locked eyes with the Mirkwood Prince's own. "Yousei..." she breathed out. "Kikoushi wa..." she paused for a second trying to remember the Middle-earthian term for yousei, "elf! Kikoushi wa elf?" [you are an elf] she asked again, this time in a questioning tone. (AN: Because of her accent, she pronounced elf : el fu )  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Notes:   
1) Elves are veeeeeeeeerrrryyyyy tall. Legolas is around six feet or so and he's short for an elf!  
2) You know, how we talk to animals? It's the soothing sound of the voice that calms them down...have I lost anyone?  
  
Well? how was it!?! REVIEW and let me know and I'll update sooner!!! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! ::blinks:: I repeat, WOW! 30 reviews!!! ^^. I am so happy! :: does the happy dance ::Welp, here's the next chappie. Sorrie for the wait!  
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
[...] translations  
*Lunarian=Japanese  
  
A Note: Some of you might fid it strange how Serenity it "tracing" Lego-chan's face. Well, look at it this way, she's never seen an "Earthling" before, so she's fascinated by him. Haven't any of you been so fascinated by something that you just *have* to touch it? For those of you who watch Inuyasha, it's kinda like how Kagome was fascinated by Inuyasha's ears and just *had* to touch them.  
  
Oh yes, another note: The elvish and "Lunarian" is *very* rough. In otherwords, I translated them to the best of my ability but it probably won't make sense to those who know it very well. I just basically strung words together to give a rough meaning.  
Tomorrow's Eternity  
Chapter 4  
  
"...elf?" Legolas blinked. He didn't understand the rest of the question, and almost didn't catch the one familiar word she spoke, due to her strange accent. However, he was pretty sure that she had said elf...she was asking him if he was an elf. 'How strange...' Everyone knew elves were the only ones with pointed ears and sun-bleached hair along with their height and fair complexion. So why didn't she? For the hundredth time, Legolas cought himself wondering who she was...what she was. He was having doubts that she was human now, and the crescent moon insigna on her forhead reminded him of something...but he didn't know what.  
  
"Kikoushi wa elf?" Serenity persisted, lightly tracing Legolas' ear in fascination. She was talking to a being of Middle-earth!  
  
Legolas blushed little, and he had to supress a shudder as she lightly touched his highly sensitive ears. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he nodded. "Yes, I am an elf."  
  
Serenity blushed and hurridly withdrew her hand as she felt a slight tremor pass through Legolas' body. 'Oh, I'm so rude!' the princess part of her wailed in dismay. Her other, more childish side snorted silently and replied, 'Oh shut-up! It's not like we're in court or anything.' (AN: This kinda sounds like Serenity has a split personality...-.-;;. Don't worry, she doesn't. It's just that, well, how would *you*act if you'd been trained to be prim and proper all of your life?) Still, Serenity stared fixedly at the ground in shame. She really shouldn't have done what she did. Who knows what this Elf would think about Lunarians now? 'Ohhh...and I wanted to make a good impression too! Wait a minute...does he even know what a Lunarian is?' Serenity's eyes widened at that thought. There was a good chance that the Elf did not know about her race, or about any of the other planetary races. She seemed to recall her senshi of Mercury saying something about them being just legends of Middle Earth. 'That means I still have a chance to give him a good impression!'  
  
Serenity's mood brightened and she looked up at the confused elf. Smiliny brightly, she pointed to herself and chirped, "Watashi was Serenity, desu!" [I am Serenity.]  
  
Legolas blinked in confusion. He had been watching the petite girl for the last few seconds as she seemed to have an inner conflict. I caught him quite by surprise when she had suddenly looked up and said a few words rapidly in her unknown language. "Mani? Amin gorga amin uuma rangwa lle." [What? I am afraid I do not understand you.]  
  
Serenity huffed in annoyace and pointed at herself. "Se-re-ni-ty." She said slowly, hoping that the Elvin prince would catch her meaning.  
  
"Serenity?" Legolas questioned, pointing to her.  
  
"Hai!" [Yes!] Serenity nodded her head and smiled. "Anata wa?" [You are?] she asked, pointing to Legolas in return.  
  
"Legolas." The Mirkwood Prince replied, pointing at himself.  
  
"Le-gu-lessu." Serenity repeated slowly. Her eyebrow creased a little when she found that she couldn't quite repeat his name correctly. "Le-gu-lessu?"  
  
Legolas chuckled quietly in amusement before repeating his name slowly, "Le-go-las."  
  
"Lee-go-laas...Lego-las...Legolas? Legolas!" the Moon Princess cried out in delight when she finally pronounced Legolas' name correctly.   
  
"Uma, Legolas." [Yes, Legolas.] Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yatta!" [I did it/yes very enthusastically] Serenity cheered. She hugged the stunned Elf for a brief second before letting go and beaming up at him happily. "Hajimashita, Legolas-san!" [Nice to meet you, Legolas] She chirped, touching her crescent moon insigana and bowing her head in the Royal Lunarian way of greeting.  
  
Legolas got a feeling that Serenity was greeting him so he went into an elegant bow and replied, "Ta aa saesa omentien lle, arwen Serenity." [It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Serenity.]  
  
Serenity giggled slightly, a rosy blush creeping onto her face. "Saa saa, onegai shimashta, okiru, Legolas-san." [Please get up, Legolas] She said, mentioning with her hands what she wanted of the elfin prince. She finally looked around herself, studing it intently for the first time after meeting Legolas. "Wau," she breathed out in awe, "kirei..." [Wow..pretty] She looked up into the sky, closed her eyes, and spun around in delight while hugging herself and breathing in the scents of the forest. She looked back at Legolas for a split second saying, "Kuru!" [Come on!] and then she spun around, running further into the forest, eagerly drinking in her surroundings.  
  
Legolas, who had long since straightened from his formal bow, watched Serenity with a mixture of amusement and puzzlement in his eyes. She looked so much like a young child, spinning around in the sunlight like she did. And yet...she acted almost as if she'd never seen the forest before. But that wasn't possible...right? With a sigh, he shook his head and prepared to follow the Lunarian. Human or not, there were still dangerous things in the woods that could and would harm her. Even though she wore a sword, Legolas could not, in good conscience, leave her out here alone. Grabbing his bow, he took off after the Moon princess, who had had quite a head start. However, as Serenity would soon find out, nothing could outrun an elf.  
  
  
::sigh:: Short, I know. ::ducking various flying objects thrown by the readers:: Hey, hey! Take it ease! If you kill me, who's gonna write the story, huh? Besides, it's better to have a short chapter than no chapter at all, isn't it?  
  
Neewayz, REVIEW if you want more! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! It's summer time and I'm back! ^^ Sorrie for the long wait. I've finally gotten off of my butt and started writing again. Thats the good thing. The bad thing is that I'm going to be starting a novel this summer (hopefully) and I'll probably be paying more attention to it.   
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[...] translations  
  
*Lunarian=Japanese  
  
Tomorrow's Eternity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As he raced after the silver-haired girl, Legolas suddenly got a flash of presentimint. (AN: Lookie lookie! A vocab word!) Something evil was lurking nearby, and it was closing in. Alarmed, he ran faster and removed his bow. Ahead, he could see Serenity running around, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. Reaching behind him to slid an arrow from his quiver, he pulled bak the string of his bow and let it loose; his elven eyesight marking his target.  
  
Serenity was running joyfully, taking in the sights of Middle-Earth. There were many different types of flowers, ranging from the lusterious color of purple, to the deep colors of red. Laughing, she turned around to call back at her newfound companion, but when she saw an arrow speeding towards her, Serenity shrieked and fell back on her derriere. "N-n-nani!?!" [What!?!] she cried out hoarsly, only to scramble back up when she heard something howl in anguish to her right.  
  
By now, Legolas had caught up with Serenity and gently, albiet a bit hastily, pushed her behind him, drawing one of his long knives. Following his lead, Serenity slid her sword from its scabbard. There was a rustling sound from the bushes to their right and something fell heavily to the ground, a single arrow portruding from it's shoulder. "Orc!" Legolas hissed angrily.  
  
The orc looked up at the duo and growled meanacingly, trying to push itself up, but failing minserably. It saw the elf and lunarian and gnashed its teeth together, growling at them. Legolas was about to throw his elven long-knife at it, ending its life when Serenity put a restraining hand on him. Looking at her, he shok his head and tried to explain, "It is an Orc, a creature of evil. I must kill it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
IMPORTANT AN: Ok, here's the reason why I haven't been updationg .... I'm really LAZY. T.T Bad habit, I know, but ::shruggz:: I can't help it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! ::cowers behind 5 foot shield:: ^^;;; Anyway, it's really just too much of a burden to look up all this elvish and japanese [lunarian] so I'm just gonna use english. From now on [...] will be lunarian and ~...~ will be elvish. Sometimes I'll put in a little of real japanese and elvish but not often times. For those of you who liked the authentic stuff...I'M SORRY!!!!! This is the main reason why I'm not updating and I figured not having to look up all of that stuff would make me update faster. ^____________^  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Still, Serenity shook her head stubbornly. [No, don't. I think I can help him. Dark magic has been worked upon him; I can save him.] She stepped away from the elf and cautiously approached the orc. It snarled at her and tried to get up, but Legolas shot another arrow at it, pinning it to the forest floor. Serenity started as it sailed past her and winced when the orc howled. [Men,] she muttered angrily under her breath, [they always have to do it so brutally. Still, I suppose this is the only way to keep it from attacking me.]  
  
She kneeled beside the orc and placed her right hand on its forehead, but immediatly snatched it back when the orc tried to bite her. In a flash, Legolas was by her side, a long knife held a bare inch above the orc's throat. "Move again and you shall die!" he ordered. The orc hissed angrily, but when Serenity placed her hand on its forehead again, it didn't move.  
  
With one hand on the orc's forehead, Serenity placed the index finger from her left hand on her crescent moon. A soft golden glow began to emit from it and traveled down her arm, across her chest, down her other arm and onto the orc's body. The glow intensified and Legolas had to close his eyes to keep from being blinded. There was a choked cry from the orc, and then everything was silent.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Well, that's all for now. ^^ Sorrie for taking so long! 


End file.
